


Oh My Goddess, They Were Roommates

by Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [26]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lu write off, Mentions of Violence, Some angst, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: “You’re… roommates?”“Sure. Whatever. Don’t punch him. Don’t murder him. And, most importantly, do not make any ‘business deals’ with him, no matter how good they sound.” Legend sent a glare to the pair, taking in their expressions, and, though he would admit it, sending a small prayer out to any greater power rude enough to watch him like he was some low budget Netflix sitcom.Legend takes Four and Wind to meet his roommate Ravio.---Written for the LU Write-Off. Prompt: “You sure you don't want me punching that guy? Because I’m just saying, I’d totally punch that guy for you.”
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!





	Oh My Goddess, They Were Roommates

“You sure you don't want me punching that guy? Because I’m just saying, I’d totally punch that guy for you.”

“Four, you are four feet fucking four, can you even reach?” Legend was getting a tension headache already, and they hadn’t even been away from the main group for long. 

“The question wasn’t whether or not I can reach, it’s whether or not you  _ want  _ me to do it. Now, do you want me to punch him or not?” Four shrugged. It wasn’t that Legend didn’t believe him though. He had had sparring sessions with him, and despite his small stature, he packed a hell of a punch.

“No!” Legend yelled. He had just wanted to give Four and Wind a fair warning about Ravio and his… tendencies when it came to heroes, but noooooo, it just had to turn into threats and insults.

“Yeah Four, you can’t just go around punching people!” Wind yelled out, but the smile on his face was blinding, enough for Legend to be instantly suspicious. “However, if you ever need any help hiding a body, then you know where to find me!” Four looked thoughtful for a second, before nodding along with Wind’s idea, as if the kid’s idea of murder,  _ and then getting away with it,  _ was any better than a simple punch.

Legend hated it here. 

This was the last time he told any of them  _ anything  _ as a forewarning. He had just wanted the group to be on the more weary side when it came to Ravio. Not that he didn’t like the guy, of course not. Ravio was one of the only people who Legend would consider a friend, but even still, his Lorale counterpart was sneaky and would rob the others of their rupees if they weren’t careful. Only the Goddess Hylia, may he curse her name until the ground he would soon be buried in was no more, knew how many rupees Legend had ended up spending on those cursed items because he had to keep renting them rather than just stealing them from a forgotten dungeon like he had been able to do on his previous adventures. 

“Why in the Goddess’s name do you guys want to fight Ravio!” Legend exclaimed as he stomped forward, throwing his hand in frustration. 

“You just said that he was, and I quote, ‘a thieving bastard of a man who would sell anything for a single green rupee’.” Four quibbed.

“Exactly! And didn’t you say that he kicked you out of your own house so he could run a fraudulent business to avoid paying taxes?” Legend tried to ignore the looks that Four and Wind were sending to each other behind his backs. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like him! You just needed to be aware of the criminal hiding behind that Goddess-forsaken bunny hood. If you let your guard down for even a second, he will steal everything you own and make you pay for it back. Honestly, I’m doing you a favour here. Just… think of him as my roommate that refuses to pay rent.”

“You’re… roommates?”

“Sure. Whatever. Don’t punch him. Don’t murder him. And, most importantly, do not make any ‘business deals’ with him, no matter how good they sound.” Legend sent a glare to the pair, taking in their expressions, and, though he would admit it, sending a small prayer out to any greater power rude enough to watch him like he was some low budget Netflix sitcom.

Legend took a deep breath as he stood in front of his - his and  _ Ravio’s -  _ house. Even though the plaque on the door still said ‘Alfon’s House’, in the fancy script to show off his uncle’s job as a royal knight, Legend hadn’t had the heart, or even the  _ time _ to do so, and Ravio hasn’t said anything about it, even after he officially moved into the house.

“Oh Hylia are you just gonna stare at that door all day or are you going to go in?!” Wind yelled, clearly having enough of Legend’s angsty ways. Before Legend could come up with a retort, Four rolled his eyes and opened the door himself.

“Welcome to Ravio’s shop! Pawn off your soul to me and you can buy it back with a huge interest rate, as well as rent some pretty cool weapons along the way! How can I help you today?”

There weren’t a lot of things that pissed Legend off. 

Okay. That was a lie. There was a lot of things that pissed Legend off. So many things that he was sure that his sister had a book in one of her many libraries that listed everything that Legend has ever gotten annoyed at. 

The thing that would be at the top of the list, however, was Ravio’s goddamn customer service voice.

“And how many people, exactly, has that line actually worked on?” Four’s deadpan tone was suddenly welcoming as Legend watched into the store, Wind trailing behind him. He had to catch the younger’s shoulders before the kid ran off and started to touch everything and get himself cursed somehow. 

”Y’know what? It works a lot better than you would expect it would! Of course, it’s a tad longer than I would like and it doesn’t exactly rhyme, but if it worked on Mr Hero then it would work on anyone, right?” Ravio said with a huge smile, only to look away from Four and realise that Legend was standing just behind the short hero.

“Oh! Speak of the Hero and he arrives! Like a true knight in shining armour!” That was all the forewarning that Legend would receive before the other decided to run over and throw himself into a hug with Legend. 

Normally, Legend would move out of the way and let the other make a fall out of themselves. Normally, Legend would stand a still as a rod and let the other do all the hugging. Normally, Legend would yell and scream about his personal space and make the other person regret coming to him and acting in such an insufferable way. 

But, this was Ravio. So instead of all of that, he pulls the other closer to him, allowing himself to melt somewhat into the hug, taking in a deep breath as he memorised the scents around him. He did, however, blatantly ignore Wind’s whisper to Four.

“ _ Oh my Goddess, they were roommates. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LU Write off (29/1/2021)


End file.
